


I shouldn't have left you

by Solanimexyaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi
Summary: Arthur and Alfred were a very lovely couple until one of Alfred's cousin Allen Jones who happen to have a crush on Arthur tells Alfred to stay away and when Alfred didn't listen he made sure to make Alfred and  Arthur fight and break up. Now that Alfred is out of the way Allen can win Arthur's heart.  But what happens when Arthur finds out that Alfred got him pregnant?





	1. Two little red lines

Arthur felt horrible this morning and he had been feeling just as bad every morning for two weeks of course he felt depressed that he and Alfred broke up almost three weeks ago but he is had been throwing up and getting headaches very often now. Arthur would have told someone or asked for advise but his mother was in England at a business meeting, his Father and the twins where in Ireland visiting relatives, his older brother Dylan was with his girlfriend and Allistor had moved to Scotland. So instead he just went to the doctor.

 

*At the doctors office*

"I'M BLOODY WHAT!?" Arthur yelled/asked.  
"You're pregnant Mr. Kirkland. Congratulations


	2. Alfred's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been a week since Arthur found out about being pregnant and Alfred finally came back and looks worse then ever.

Alfred's pov *

I wish i didn't have to come here to this stupid school. The only reason that i even paid attention was Arthur but now i lost him too. You see when i was three my mother died of a illness that i don't remember the name of and left me and my brother all alone with dad. Now dad isn't a bad guy , he just wasn't ready to take care of two children on his own. He's the one who got me to go back to school though and he always does what he has to do in his own way. He really liked Arthur especially because of how he affected my grades and they do like the same book.

I just wish Arthur and i hadn't fought because if we hadn't then , Arthur and i would be mated.  
The fight we had didn't even make any sense now that think back , it's like someone planed the fight. Maybe someone who likes Arthur , i mean he isn't the only feisty omega in the school but Lovino has Antonio and boy if that happened to him and he'd find out about then the person who planed it would get his head chopped off , i mean have you seen his axe? He says that it's just for making his house look awesome but i'm not so sure anymore. I mean sure if it was planed and i found out who it was then they'd be dead but Toni is more intimidating , you should have seen him when an Alpha flirted with Lovino a three weeks ago even though he was mated to Antonio. It was the same day that me and Arthur had sex for the first time ...... Without a condom . Anyway as i walk to homeroom i see Arthur, great! How could i forget that Arthur is in all of my classes except for science ? He looks really sad and worried at the same time.

He looks at me and blushes. I smile sadly and wave him over. ( i decided to be brave and try to make things better since i think i know who did this.) he looks very surprised but runs up to me and .... Hugs me? "I'm SO Sorry Alfred! I didn't want to fight you and i'm sorry i called you fat!"  he cried in my arms " hey . It's all right i'm here  . Does this mean we're back together?" i asked , Arthur looked me in the eye and smiled " yes.... But there's something i have to tell you.." he said looking down again . " yeah what is it dude?" " i'm pregnant!" he whisper-shouted at me " you are?! That's great! Wait... It's mine right?" i asked only half joking " of course it is ! I love you and i wouldn't have kids with anyone but you. Now lets get to class you git!"

 

Allen's p.o.v 

That fucking bastard! How dare he ruin my plans and get MY Arthur pregnant with his son of a bitch child?! Arthur was supposed to be my bitch not his!


End file.
